vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sweet Ann
Sweet Ann '(Anna Dolce in italiano) è un Vocaloid rilasciato da PowerFX. E' la prima vocaloid creata per il software Vocaloid2 di Yamaha. Fu venduta come "Vocalist-robot sensazionale da sala". La sua voce fornitrice è una cantante australiana il cui nome d'arte è "Jody". 'Storia La PowerFX prese dei provvedimenti quando Sweet Ann doveva essere rilasciata. L'avevano pubblicizzata attraverso la creazione di una pagina di Myspace con 2 video demo, uno dove si testa la sua voce e uno dove viene confrontata con la voce della cantante Jane Kitto su YouTube (quest'ultimo era più una comica sulla vocaloid). Dopo l'apparizione di Sweet Ann, Vocaloid fu dimenticato nell'occidente a causa del cambiamento delle tendenze musicali come la musica Indie, dove veniva portata via da siti come myspace . Questa vocaloid era per lo più destinata per gli utenti dell'occidente, ma proprio a causa del cambiamento di stili musicali in generale, non ebbe pieno successo. Sweet Ann fu l'ultima vocaloid inglese in grado di ricevere buone recensioni dagli utenti di Vocaloid prima dell'arrivo di Hatsune Miku, che ristabilì la fama di tutti i Vocaloid del software. La voce di Sweet Ann fu utilizzata per mostrare la differenza tra le voicebank di Vocaloid 2 e Vocaloid3. La sua unica parola cantata era "my" nelle ottave in ordine crescente. La PowerFX affermò in seguito che la vocaloid fu creataper riprodurre la voce della cantante Lena Horne, creata per gli appassionati dei generi musicali degli anni 40. DEMO:1 'Caratteristiche Personaggio' |-|Nome= Il suo nome è un gioco di parola basato sulle sue origini, ovvero Sweet-Ann = Swe-Den (Svezia). I soprannomi giapponesi di Sweet Ann furono Amane Ann ( 音甘アン) ovvero "Suono di Sweet Ann" e Amai Ann ( 甘いアン) che era un gioco di parole: "Amai Ann/An", che può essere letto come tradotto "pasta di fagioli dolci, un piatto giapponese. |-|Fisico= Lei è stata la prima Vocaloid inglese ad avere una propria immagine sulla boxart, anche se in punti di vista generali, non era un vero e proprio avatar e non fu considerata come si fece per Miku qualche mese più tardi. Il suo avatar è vagamente basato sullo stile "La moglie di Frankenstein". I punti di sutura però sono spesso scambiati per un collier. Sweet Ann è stata considerata la "Lena Horne bianca" di PowerFX. Infatti la voce di Sweet Ann e la sua Boxart fanno riferimento alla cantante, dato che l'immagine della vocaloid fu presa dal manifesto del film "Stormy Weather "(1943), intepretato da Lena Horne. Della locandina fu presa solo l'immagine di Lena Horne e, attraverso dei fotomontaggi di colori, gli occhi furono fatti azzurri e i capelli biondi. Vennero aggiunti i punti di sutura sul collo, eliminato un pezzo del vestito sul braccio, aggiunto il microfono e messo qualche filtro di colore sulla pelle, creando il suo profilo definitivo. Quindi PowerFX ha lasciato intendere che la voce di Sweet Ann fu creata principalmente per ricreare attraverso la voce della cantante Jodi Martin la voce di Lena Horne e che fu dedicata alla musica anni 40. Il design di Sweet Ann in Taiwan si basa su una sposa caratterizzata con dettagli steampunk, forse dovuto al fatto che si basava su "La moglie di Frankenstein" |-|Relazioni= Secondo molti, Sweet Ann è considerata le fidanzata di Big Al ma non ci sono fonti certe per questo. Altri invece rafforzano la teoria che Sweet Ann e Big Al sono marito e moglie e che Oliver sia il loro figlio. e' considerata come una delle migliori amiche di Sonika. 'Vendite e Marketing' Come Vocaloid prima di lei, mirava ai musicisti professionisti perchè non c'erano lavori di fan per il software. |-|Edizioni= 'Edizione Taiwan' Il primo aprile 2011, il sito di PowerFX venne chiuso. Quando riaprì il 6 aprile 2011, sia Sweet Ann che Big Al furono presentati sotto un nuovo look. L'8 aprile 2011, un dipendente della PowerFX notò che i disegni visti sul sito web della PowerFX di Big Al e Sweet Ann erano di un distributore taiwanese di prodotti PowerFX e non erano i disegni ufficiali dei 2 sintetizzatori. Secondo PowerFX, misero queste boxart Taiwanesi perchè pensavano di dare una forma più "Vocaloid" alle loro voicebank, dicendo che avrebbero pensato di passare a questa forma per i loro prodotti. All'inizio, il collegamento di questi disegni alle boxart fu temporaneo fino a quando Sweet Ann e Big Al non fossero stati più in grado di funzionare ma i fan insistettero molto sulle boxart e così il sito venne ripristinato. Più tardi le canzoni demo "Carry on" , "Everlasting Love " e "U belong to me " furono rilasciate da E-Capsule. In seguito Sweet Ann e Big al furono presentati nella canzone "At your side 2010 ". Grazie a E-Capsule, i fan ebbero delle informazioni biografiche in più sulla vocaloid, cosa che PowerFX non annunciò mai. |-|Eventi= 'Concorsi' Per il software "Soundation loop", ci fu un concorso per canzoni natalizie 2010, dove erano stati presentati degli esempi di voce di Sweet Ann e Big Al. Il premio del concorso erano appunto i 2 sintetizzatori di voce inglesi. 'Concerti' Sweet Ann ebbe un concerto al Vocalekt Vision x AniMiku x WVD01 at OAD 2012 nella canzone Headline Love. In questo concerto tutto cosplay c'è di sottofondo Big Al che fai l duetto con Sweet Ann, sebbene non ci sia il suo modello MMD. 'Voicebank' Sweet Ann è stata la prima voce del software Vocaloid2. Lei rappresenta appieno la nuova tecnologia del software dopo Vocaloid e ne dimostra le capacità linguistiche che Lola, Leon e Miriam in passato non erano in grado di sintetizzare a livello di realismo. Sweet ann è considerata la vocaloid inglese femminile più versatile nei generi più diversi. 'Punti di forza' La sua voce ha un miglioramento rispetto alle voci di Lola e Miriam. Come suggerisce il suo nome, la sua voce è destinata a cantare in modo dolce e ha una varietà di usi molto più vasta nella musica. Tuttavia, le manca il raspiness che aveva Lola ed è quindi adatta soprattutto per i generi pop, piuttosto che gli stili R&B. Ha anche un'accento distinto che dà un tono impertinente alla sua voce. E' considerata complessivamente la vocaloid inglese più facile da utilizzare. Nei cori la sua voce è facilmente riconoscibile e la fa adatta per i ruoli di cantante protagonista. 'Punti di deboli' E' considerata solo come una voce di base tra le voicebank inglesi di Vocaloid2. Infatti, la sua voce è meno fluida rispetto alla sua controparte, Big Al. Questo a causa del fatto che lui ha più suoni registrati rispetto a Sweet Ann. Il suo accento le fa fare delle pronunce che suonano strane e solo lo scambio di fonetica può far raggirare questo suo accento, ma è più facile da usarlo solo per chi ha capito come gestire le fonetiche. Tra l'altro, nella sua voicebank, manca il campione del il suono "R" tra i respiri. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' 'Popolarità' Al momento del suo rilascio, Sweet Ann ricevette recensioni positive, con molte note positive per la sua dolcezza nella voce. I revisori notarono che a volte la sua voce era abbastanza relistica, tanto da non sembrare affatto virtuale, dando una sensazione piacevole. Un'altro segno positivo è che i revisori l'avevano elogiata come voicebank tra Vocaloid e Vocaloid2. Ciò determinò che Sweet Ann ebbe una buona accoglienza al suo rilascio. Alla fine del 2009, poco prima del rilascio di Big Al, era considerata la seconda voicebank inglese più popolare, dato che il primo posto era della Vocaloid Prima. Nella Classifica Vocaloid internazionale di Nico Nico Douga 2010, Sweet Ann era la quarta vocaloid più presente nella top 30, con 3 sue canzoni. 'Curiosità' * Della fornitrice di voce di Sweet Ann non si sa nulla, tranne ciò he la Power FX scrisse ai fan, ovvero che si tratta di una cantante australiana e che il suo nome è Jody. Da qui si scopre che la fornitrice di voce non è altri che Jody Martin, che ha un timbro vocale molto simile a quello di Sweet Ann ed è una cantante di origini australiane. *Sweet Ann era molto apprezzata del pubblico giapponese, tanto che fu grazie a lei se gli engloid ebbero dei modelli MMD, di cui lei fu la prima creata. *La boxart di Sweet Ann in Giappone è leggermente diversa sul davanti rispetto all'edizione americana. Infatti l'immagine di Sweet Ann nella parte frontale è più ristretta. *L'oggetto di affinità di Sweet Ann non è certo. Alcuni la catalogano con i fagioli dolci, altri con una coscia di pollo. *Sweet Ann viene utilizzata come sottofondo in alcune canzoni di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade, sebbene non sia una Vocaloid di Crypton Future Media *Secondo PowerFX, lei assomiglia più a un cyborg che un'androide. *Sweet Ann venne utilizzata per la cantilena "Helvatica standard nell'anime Nichijou, come musica di sottofondo. *La Boxart di Sweet Ann nasce con le differenze tra il Giappone e L'europa e pochi capirono l'opera il suo collegamento con la moglie di Frankenstein. In realtà, questa figura dolce della moglie di Frankenstein era una sorta di parodia, uno scherzo nel soggetto che doveva rappresentare. Solitamente si penserebbe a una figura più tetra per rappresentare la moglie del mostro, molto contrastante a Sweet Ann. Dopo che Miku arrivò al successo, Sweet Ann non riuscì ad essere abbastanza popolare con la sua Boxart. PowerFX da allora cambiò lo stile delle sue boxart. Perfino su quella di Big Al, che fu tramutata in una forma più da anime al posto di una nello stile di Sweet Ann. Tuttavia, la Power FX non smise di ispirarsi a mostri leggendari. *PowerFX, dopo che ebbe aggiornato la boxart di Big Al, si pensò a un possibile progetto per modernizzare anche la boxart di Sweet Ann, A tale eventualità, l'illustratore Ash, colui che disegnò anche il minifumetto di Sonika, fece una possibile immagine per rimodernizzare la vocaloid . Tuttavia ciò non fu mai fatto. *Sweet Ann viene vista nel minifumetto di Sonika *Sweet Ann ebbe diversi modelli. Ma il più famoso fu quello di Saboten, che si ispira al design della boxart Taiwanese. 'Riconoscimenti' *Prima voicebank di Vocaloid2 *Prima voicebank femminile di Vocaloid2 *Prima voicebank inglese di Vocaloid 2 *Primo prodotto rilasciato da PowerFX *Prima donna Vocaloid di PowerFX *Prima vocaloid inglese ad avere un'avatar proprio *Prima vocaloid ad essere studiata per imitare una cantante del passato *Prima vocaloid con l'immagine presa da un poster di un film *Prima Vocaloid Inglese di Vocaloid2 ad avere un concerto *Prima vocaloid inglese di PowerFX ad avere un live con il modello MMD *Ultimo pacchetto Vocaloid2 rilasciato (edizione Taiwan) prima di Vocaloid3 'Galleria Immagini' |-|Boxart= 327838 1258302515111 full.jpg|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sweet Ann PFXV1.jpg|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sweet Ann in Giappone Sweetann.jpg|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sweet Ann Edizione Taiwan |-|Immagini originali= Tumblr_m7h3xkgbNM1qexvlco1_500.png|Foto di Lena Horne nella copertina del Film Stormy Weather (1943). Immagine che ha ispirato il design di Sweet Ann Stormy-weather.jpg|Poster del film "Stormy Weather" (1943), disegno originale per la Boxart di Sweet Ann Sweet.Ann.full.957393.jpg|Disegno per boxart di Sweet Ann edizione Taiwan Sweet.Ann.full.789612.jpg|Immagine HQ di Sweet Ann edizione Taiwan Design_sweet_ann.jpg|Design Boxart Vocaloid2 Sweet Ann Ofclboxart_pwrfx_Sweet_Ann-illu.png|Logo Sweet Ann ann-web2-02.png|Logo di Sweet Ann edizione Taiwan |-|Eventi= Immaginegrtey.jpg|Sweet Ann durante un concerto Live |-|Altro= 1000px-Jodi_snuggly_snow_shot_(1).JPG|Jodi Martin, possibile fornitrice di voce di Sweet Ann Differenza.jpg|Paragone tra foto e disegno di Lena Horne in "Stormy Weather" con Sweet Ann |-|Fan= *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Fanart DeviantArt/Pixiv /Piapro /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid 'Voci Collegate'